Dreams
by tilly.maria
Summary: They have dreams for the future.... or is it just a wishful dream... *oneshot* just some Dasey fluff


The sun beat down gently on her face. She looked radiant. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was light. He was sure she was sleeping. She was beautiful. God he was lucky. How did he get so lucky? He was sure it was a fluke. There was no way, what-so-ever, someone as smart, as beautiful, as talent as her would ever really be interested in him. Sure, he seemed confident, self-involved, and cocky but he knew that one day she would wake up and come to her senses and everything would be over. He shook his head, shaking those thoughts out of his head. For now, he was just going to enjoy the moment and watch his princess sleep. At that moment, her eyes flickered open.

"Did I fall asleep?" she asked with a slight concern. He laughed at her and smiled.

"Yeah, princess, you did, but its okay. You know why? Because you look so cute, when you sleep."

She giggled and her blue eyes sparkled. "You're just saying that because I am your girlfriend."

"No, I am saying it cause it's true. I love watching you sleep. I want to do it everyday. I want to wake up next to you every morning and watch you sleep till you wake. I want to watch you sleep every night till I fall asleep next till you and hold you throughout the night. I love you, princess. You are my life." He stopped to breath. He couldn't believe what he had just said. By the look on fer face, she hadn't either. He decided it was now or never. "Casey, I don't have a ring yet and I know we are still in high school and we haven't even told our parents yet, but we are going to the same college and we were planning on sharing an apartment together anyways instead of living in the dorms and Jesus.. you are the one who usually ramm...mmm... hmm.." She cut him off with a kiss and wrapped her arms around me. After a few moments of relishing in her sweetness, he broke the embrace and pulled away.

"Derek, are you asking me what I think you are trying to ask me?"

"Case, marry me. I haven't thought it all the way through, but one day you are going to wake up and realize that I am not good enough for you and by then I want to make sure you can't get away." Derek smirked. Casey just laughed at him.

"Derek, is that why you insisted on coming to the park today. To propose, because you think I am going to break up with you?"

"No, I didn't plan it. I just realized how much I loved you when you were sleeping. I love you Casey."

"I love you too, and yes I will marry you. You are so wonderful. You don't have to worry about me leaving. I keep telling you, you are my everything. You accept me and don't expect me to change. I know we still argue, but thats what I love about us. We are real, we are ourselves with each other. I will marry you." She grabbed his shirt collar and kissed him again. He sighed in relief. He was one lucky guy. He had the woman of his dreams slowly perching herself in his lap, kissing him like she needed his kisses to continue living. Yep, he seriously considered himself the luckiest guy in the world. He wrapped his arms around her waist and scooted her closer to chest. He wasn't sure how they were going to tell everyone and honestly he didn't give a hell what they thought, because Casey was his and he was hers. She really was the most amazing girl he could ever dream of. Shortly, after relishing in their bliss, they pulled away from the kiss. Casey's eyes sparkled, and he almost lost himself again, but the sound of people around them reminded him they were outside in public. So he hugged her as they slowly lowered themselves on the blanket to watch the clouds go by, hand in hand, fingers intertwined. He sighed again as she laid her head on his chest. He played with her hair with his free hand, watching her slowly drifting off to sleep. He smiled to himself as he thought about their future. He closed his eyes and before long he drifted off into sleep as well.

* * *

"Derek!" Derek's eyes flew open. He sat up in his bed quickly and yawned.

"What?!" He yelled.

"You need to get up. We are going to be late for class. And then we are suppose to meet up with Em and Sam. So you need to hurry up!" Casey yelled from the apartment bathroom. Derek smirked to himself, shaking his head. Things never change.

"Hey, Spacey, chillax. It will be okay. We won't be late." With that Derek got out of bed, still thinking of the great dream he just had, and started to get ready for class.

"Hmmp..." Casey grunted. "Just hurry and try to act like a human today."

* * *

**A/N: So was it all a dream of fiction or was he dreaming about a favorite memory? I am not for sure. So I decided to leave it open for you to decide. They could be together and still 'fighting' or they could just be living in an apartment together to save Nora and George some money during college with Derek head over heels for Casey with her unaware.**

**Well let me know what you think. Reviews are very welcome. Any kind.**


End file.
